The Eight Elements
by dricer
Summary: This is a harry potter story the title is confusing anyways there are 8 elements in the universe and five people hold them so what happens when one is accepted to hogwarts before the others then they must fulfill their dsstiny along 2 other people
1. The Eight element Beginning

The Eight Elements

Though there are five we hold eight. The powerful eight elements are deadlier then the Avada Kadvara curse. The four most commonly known are earth, wind, water, and fire. Two are held by one person they are light and dark. The other two are being rotated every day by the rest of them they are lightning and thunder.

Kaitlynn the holder or more correctly the wielder of light and dark was walking down the hall with Ashley the wielder of wind and that day thunder. They were walking toward there Graphics communication class.

They were talking about "Kaitlynn I was thinking don't say anything" said Ashley to her laughing friend. Kaitlynn usually made fun of Ashley's stupidity.

"Any way as I was saying I think we should come up with a name for the gang."

Kaitlynn suddenly looked serious." Kaitlynn, Ashley you're both late for your class. Why would that be?"

Asked Mr. Rudy the (stupid) principal. "We were late because we have to walk all the way from them Health room, stop by our lockers, and walk all the way to the ES lab." said Kaitlynn defiantly and sarcastically. Ashley inwardly groaned Kaitlynn, wasn't stupid she's just quick tempered and has a lot to deal with being the wielder of two elements as it was her idea to take them for holding till they found someone to fill the spots. She was the original founder of the eight and the gang leader.

"Kaitlynn, Ashley why don't we just walk down to my office for a chat." said Mr. Rudy

In his office. Kaitlynn and Ash were sitting at the table in front of Rudy's desk. "So what shall we do with people who are not only tardy but sarcastic to their principal if you weren't sarcastic I would have given you pass to go to your classroom late for the excuse but with problem of manners I will give both of you detention after school for 2 hours with me in here, now go to you're class." They didn't move they were supposed to work on their powers after school. "Mr. Rudy we can't stay after school today." Kaitlynn said obviously trying to keep her temper if she could she would show her true power." Well you're just going to have to cancel you're plans or do you want in school suspension for the next two days seeing as there's two of you." said Mr. Rudy. They nodded defeated and then left the room to get there assignment from there class at that time. They came back and saw Jessica and Izzy walking down the hall ,they wondered why they were there instead of class.(Jess &Izzy) They were slipped a note it said "We are being put into in school suspension for mouthing off and messing around in front of Mr. Rudy." They stared as they went into Mr. Rudy's office. They sat down and waited for there principal." Liark is a good nickname for u cause it means Light and dark" Ash said." Well it sound's corny to me so what would you be winder "said Kaitlynn defiantly.


	2. Summer of changes

Chapter 2-Summer of Changing

"Tia, hey great move I'm hurting now it's always good to have competition." said Jess after fighting with Tia. Tia is the wielder of Fire and Thunder and Jess is the wielder of Earth and Lightning.

"Izzy go against Ash" said Kaitlynn she had been acting weird for the past week now and no one knew why. "Kaitlynn I want to go up against you, you're just chicken I'll beat you aren't yah." Said Izzy defiantly, Kaitlynn stood up. (They were in there secret training facility they all sat in the ruling chair, but since Kaitlynn was troubled she was sitting there today.)

"Izzy you will get really hurt if u fight me like this, u know the power I posse now stop being foolish." Shouted Kaitlynn "I expect to be challenged by Jess or Tia maybe even Ash but you I never expected that, what's wrong with u I'm to strong for u to handle without two elements."

She stomped off threw the door open and left. She stood outside for 15 minutes without acknowledging the person standing on the hill above the facility.

(There facility is in the hills of North Yorkshire. It's hidden under a hill. They carved out with there powers.)

"I can't do it Atriu, I can't tell them."

The man jumped down next to her he was 18, big, strong, and Kaitlynn's mentor as well as the others but there relationship was the strongest because of how much Kaitlynn handled and how long they've known each other for a very long time." You're going to have to" Atriu said looking out over the Dales.

"come here" he said gently ,he hugged her like he always did when they saw each other they stood like that for a couple of minutes. Till an annoying noise intruded it was Kaitlynn's cell phone .Kaitlynn answered (phone call)

"Kaitlynn some one is here to see you, come on home to meet him." Said Kaitlynn's mom excitedly.

"Who's there mom" said Kaitlynn thinking quickly.

"Come home and see, love you, see ya in bit, bye." She hung up. Kaitlynn was confused and hipped. She looked up at Atriu "Go, I'll tell the others were you went and why." She hugged him again and jumped down the hills towards Harrogate and the nearest bus stop to her. Atriu watched her then went inside to tell the others. When he got at the door though he saw an envelope actually it was 4 envelopes. He looked up and saw a tawny owl. He then took the letters and went inside to talk with the other. _Meanwhile-_

Kaitlynn was sitting on the green base bus heading into downtown; she had caught the bus at its first stop in Jenny field. Her stop was next she told the bus driver next stop and 2 minutes later she was heading home very much anticipated. When she got there it was 6:42.seh smiled at herself when she saw someone coming out of the garage carrying not 5 but 6 pizzas. She was captious to come up behind the person when they came out of the garage. It was Kristynn her older sister. She asked "What' with the extra pizza or did the peanut butter in your head get mixed up again, Kris." She shrieked with laughter when Kris jumped but kept firm hold on the pizzas." As a matter of fact Kaitlynn you might want to see who's arrived before you ask stupid questions ,Oh u can't help it you just normally act that way don't u." said Kris as one of her more stronger comebacks to peanut butter brain.

They laughed and went inside Kaitlynn could here more than one strong male voice in the living room.

"I hope she's happy when she sees me it took a lot of money to get over to see ya'll and I finally did it now I'm back with my fam-"he was cut off with a sudden little kid jumping on him. Kaitlynn was glad to see her big brother Matt before she had to leave." Matt how long has it been" asked Kaitlynn really surprised to see her brother there all the way from Texas. _At the facility_

"Hey guy's, Kaitlynn had to leave she got a phone call from her parents saying someone was at there house." Said Atriu to the girls training he had the letters in his pocket." Take a break, for 15 minutes I've got something to show you." He said they all went to get a drink then sat in their seats no one sat in the ruling seat unless Kaitlynn gave them permission." Well, Kaitlynn has been accepted to a wizarding school here in Britain called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." said Atriu. They were shocked they expected they all go to a small school not one of them go to Hogwarts the most famous school for wizardry in Britain. This was also to be head mastered by Albus Dumbledore.

"Well get ready to be shocked still here," he threw the letters to there owners they opened them shocked they were accepted to go to Hogwarts also." Let me guess you are all going to Hogwarts and won't see me till the summer. Am I right?" They grinned, he nodded put his down and turned to walk away. "Atriu, who told you to leave I know I didn't they don't have the authority to kick u out of my facility." Shouted someone from behind him they all turned to the person they should have guessed it was Kaitlynn. She wasn't alone though someone was with her they could the person but couldn't tell who it was only Kaitlynn had the power to figure out who it was." who gave you that authority." said Jess fuming "Who gave you you're powers, me so I can easily as take them away from you and give them to Atriu or even better my brother Matt." said Kaitlynn defiantly to her second in command. The guy stepped forward out of the shadows and they all put there fist up ready for an attack. He was tense too, Kaitlynn ran up to Atriu and hugged him and asked if he told them her secret. He said he did and they were accepted just as well. Matt ran up to Atriu and hit his back because he picked Kaitlynn up in there hug as it was normal to do. The four in one jumped down and surrounded Matt. the reason was simple he attacked there mentor. Then Kaitlynn shouted "stop, don't attack my BROTHER." She ran to his side and stood in front of him he was standing in front of Atriu. "Atriu stand down, Atriu stand down, ATRIU I SAID STAND DOWN NOW DO IT." yelled Kaitlynn she never yelled at Atriu he was shocked but obeyed. "You four do it now before I make ya'll run laps around this entire hill." Kaitlynn said they knew she meant it and they stood down at least three of them did Jess was in fighting stance still. Kaitlynn was scared only Jess and Atriu knew it that's why he didn't want to stand down but he had to she was to strong for him only Jess would be ably to get her to move at least. "Jess I'm serious this hill is huge if u don't stand down now I really will make you do 50 laps around this hill now STAND DOWN." Jess obeyed and stood at attention yet still tense. "I knew bringing him here would cause an uproar but I didn't expect my friends and mentor to attack him , course it was stupid of him to attack Atriu but he hasn't seen me for over 2 years he's very protective okay." said Kaitlynn tensely. She looked at Atriu his eyes showed he was hurt he never knew of Matt and how protective he was of his sister. He thought he was the only one that protective he thought he was her big brother though they are really different Kaitlynn walked over to him and gave him a hug and whispered in his ear "I now have 2 big brothers." They broke apart, and he turned to leave again " I still never gave you permission to leave the Eight Element Arena" said Kaitlynn commandingly. There she stood her brother next to her, her sword over her shoulder the four behind her. "I officially announce training over for today, be back here at 0600 tomorrow good night guys , oh yes I'm bringing Matt here tomorrow no battling unless I give you permission." Everyone left then they came back the next day. Then it was August and everyone had to go to London to get there stuff for Hogwarts.


	3. Diagon Alley and The sorting

Chapter 3-Diagon Alley and the Sorting

"What do we need guy's "Kaitlynn asked her friends they were down there along with Atriu and Matt all there parents gave them permission to go down there without their parents. They were going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the remaining week then Atriu and Matt were going back to Yorkshire. They were all in Diagon Alley getting new stuff. They got tons of money exchanged and then opened a Gringotts accountant. They went to buy there spell books and potion stuff then they bought there robes and got 2 owls for the five of them. One was a snowy owl and the other was an eagle owl. Then they got their wands from Ollivanders, Kaitlynn got Maple, Phoenix feather,7 inches, Jessica got Beech wood, dragon heartstring,9 inches Tia got Ebony, Unicorn Hair,8 ½ inches, Ashley got Ash, Unicorn Hair,12 ¼ inches, Izzy got Hornbeam ,Dragon Heartstring ,10 ¼ inches. They got all there stuff then went back to the Leaky Cauldron. They saw hardly anyone there a couple of wizards a boy around there age eating with a huge man. They got some food and sat down and ate. They were down the table from the boy and man they were talking low Kaitlynn the closest caught snatches of their conversation. Tom came over and asked the man and boy whether they would like some desert he was all impressed when the both said yes " Oh my I must say Mr. Potter it is a pleasure to have you eat in my bar." at the name potter Kaitlynn took a quick glance down the table and saw it was indeed Harry Potter. The one who brought down Voldemort. Kaitlynn looked at the others they nodded she got up. Tom was at the back getting their deserts, Kaitlynn approached Harry normally and asked "Are you really Harry potter the one who brought down you-know –who." Harry looked up and in a second was on his back he had tried to stop the girl from talking but was punched in the gut by a big black man who stood in front of Kaitlynn it was Atriu. In one second Atriu was blocking Hagrid's hands from throttling him. Then Hagrid saw a blast of Yellow and was thrown against the wall. Atriu was down on the ground tired from holding off Hagrid, Kaitlynn had her hands in a ball shape that shot the wave of light at him for harming her brother." Don't touch my brother again, do u hear me." Kaitlynn snarled she was protective too. Harry ran over to Hagrid and saw him getting up he was really hurt." I'm amazed you aren't dead must be something to do with heredity ." Kaitlynn growled she was helping Atriu into chair." You had no right to Hagrid." said Harry trying to calm down "when he started to try to throttle my brother I did have to use my light wave against him because I couldn't push him off of Atriu even though I am stronger then him and may have stood a chance."

Kaitlynn barked at him "I'm fine Kaitlynn , nothing woulda happened if didn't try to touch my sister." sneered Atriu at Harry. He was standing up now better than Hagrid was. All of Kaitlynn's friends and her brother were behind her and Matt had his hand on her shoulder." who u" asked Hagrid standing up yet very badly wounded. "I'm Kaitlynn, this is Matt, Atriu, Jessica, Tia, Ashley, and Isabel, my friends and my brothers." Kaitlynn said defiantly. She had a feeling about Harry she glanced at Atriu and Jessica they had the same felling the wielder of lightning was found. They sat down and talked about there powers to Harry. He understood they told him they had the wielder for lightning and they said it was him he was amazed that he could be a wielder least of all of lightning then he asked "Wait what about that attack u used earlier isn't that lightning or was it just light." Kaitlynn answered and said "I wield 2 different elements light and dark I can use both of them at the same time or separately like earlier the only problem with me wielding these two in one is that the power can never be taken from me but I can take from someone else like my friends but I couldn't take it the 8 element move is called 8 element triple wave really powerful we never use it one blast alone against mortal will kill them." Harry thought about this information then asked "what happens when u take the power from one person who do u give to since u can't carry it?" Kaitlynn was expecting this "well let's let Jessica and I show u." They stood up Jessica faced Kaitlynn standing straight up eyes closed and looking relaxed "Harry, come here stand right ," she stood him to the side "there for this now close your eyes and relax this won't hurt" he did as he was told. Kaitlynn looked at Atriu he was shaking his head it was going to be painful for the first few times.

She walked around the room waving out the candles and lanterns she told everyone to be very still and silent this could go really wrong. She took her pose right across from Jess." I the 8 element possessor take the lightning element out of Jessica and place it in Harry" then all of a sudden something came out of Jess and took it in here hands Jess opened her eyes and watched Kaitlynn form her hand in the wave thrower though with an element already in them she couldn't use her elements. Then she pushed her hands at Harry and he fell to the ground screaming. They helped him up Ash and Izzy went around lighting everything." u said it wouldn't hurt, u liar." Harry gasped at Kaitlynn to see her knocked out. He bent down next to her just like everyone else "What happened to her." Harry asked cautiously "there was to much power with u being the person who is supposed to control lightning it was hard because you didn't want to really take it so there was power surge when u received the power and she was knocked out." said Atriu quietly. This only happened 4 times before when Kaitlynn put the 4s power in them from the beginning. They all went to bed Kaitlynn's room was right between Atriu's, Matt's room ands Jessica's and Tia's. Atriu put her in her bed the next day they had to take the Hogwarts express up north they hoped she was better by then." were is the stupid platform" growled Matt they had 15 minutes before they had to leave. They found the platform and got them an compartment then they went to say goodbye to Atriu and Matt." well right all the time okay see ya during Christmas than bye guys." they all said to the guy's and then they were off. Around noon the food cart came around and they bought some food and drink all anticipated for that evening." What house do u think you'll be put into Kaitlynn?" asked Ashley with 1 hour to go till they stop in Hogsmeade." I hope Gryffindor but Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff I wouldn't mind never Slytherin." said Kaitlynn thoughtfully " what about ya'll what would ya'll like to be in." they started thinking then in unison said "Gryffindor" they all laughed. they got changed none of them liked the skirts but they had to wear the uniforms they all were very quiet. Kaitlynn didn't wan to tell the others that she had gotten her acceptance letter 2 weeks before they were really going to come out and was already going to be in Gryffindor. She got up and walked out quickly when they reached the station they saw Harry walking with someone they didn't know but Kaitlynn had the same felling about his person just like Harry the eight element holder was found. They walked over to Hagrid and Harry and they said Hi to them. When the others went forward Kaitlynn stayed next to Jessica" we need to know who he is before you take it from Tia u know the rules and are policy besides he is a little weak." said Jessica quietly when they got into the same boat as Harry and the boy. The other three were right next to them and where looking forward, then Tia whipped her head to Kaitlynn and nodded she could fell the power he was supposed to have rising. They then stood up and got out of the boat they were there. "Jessica, I know the house I'm going to be put into they told me when I got the letter, the power I have is that of Godric himself, so u know what I mean try to be in the same house." said Kaitlynn quietly, Jessica turned to her and nodded she was going to try but her power was different from Kaitlynn's. McGonagall told them to wait at the top of the stairs. " it's true then ,the rumor spreading on the train Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." said a blond boy loudly he stepped in front of Harry" I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy ." he said sticking out his hand. the boy next to Harry sniggered," need me to ask you're name" said Malfoy coldly analyzing him. "You must be a Weasley, my father told me about u" he turned back to Harry" some wizarding families are better than others, I can help u." then " I don't need you're help Malfoy." said Harry coldly. Kaitlynn sighed Malfoy heard her "aw you got a girlfriend don't u potter" sneered Malfoy. Then suddenly he was confronted by a very furious Kaitlynn "let go guy's",Malfoy was astonished he summoned his cronies " stop her boy's she shouldn't try to fight with superiors" then" Kaitlynn ,Atriu will be very mad when I tell him what you did, that hill is big and hard to run around in the snow." said Tia defiantly Kaitlynn gasped and then stopped struggling " you're lucky this time Malfoy my friends just saved you're neck next time I won't be so merciless" she turned around and then one of Malfoy's cronies tried to hit her, Ash stepped in front of him and blocked him. He backed off, then they heard McGonagall coming from behind she tapped Malfoy on the shoulder he glared at them then went back to his spot. "We're ready for u." They marched into the hall and saw the sorting hat on the stool and were told to stand in front of it. "When I call you're name u will come up and put the hat on" said McGonagall. (To save time they were sorted into Gryffindor and read the book for the other people.)


End file.
